


there's water in the desert for you

by kuro49



Category: The Unit
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e01 Change of Station, Multi, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kim comes home, groceries in hand, she is surprised to see her husband's go-bag on the sofa and someone else’s boots kicked over next to Bob’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's water in the desert for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [carpelucem's gorgeous edit](http://carpelucem.tumblr.com/post/89935135637/your-wife-is-a-lucky-woman-is-that-so) that wormed its way into my heart and cemented this OT3 for me. :DD (If it starts off looking familiar, it's because the beginning is already on tumblr.)

Mack laughs softly to himself because he remembers that line, only it didn’t come from Kim, standing there in his home with her sundress, not looking out of place at all. It came from Bob Brown. _Your wife is a lucky woman_ _,_ he tells him, and Mack can’t remember which hellhole of what country they were in but they were there and they weren’t going anywhere.

He can’t remember how that conversation ends up where it does but it does and Mack doesn’t know what to say aside from the fact that: _Yours ain’t down on her luck either._

There might be a line he is stepping over with that but this is not the army, this is the Unit.

Instead, there might just be some space that he is eliminating between all three of them with this.

That is close to three months ago.

When Kim comes home, groceries in hand, she is surprised to see her husband's go-bag on the sofa and someone else’s boots kicked over next to Bob’s. What doesn’t surprise her is the loud groan coming from somewhere inside the house as she locks the front door behind her.

“…Well, hello to the both of you too.”

They don’t startle apart, not that she expects them to when she walks into the kitchen. Bob doesn’t even lift his head from where he has his mouth busy, sucking a bruise into the underside of Mack’s arm, biting something just as red as the star shaped ink there as his hand works at the belt.

(And hasn’t that been a fun night, that first time they had Mack stripped down and in their bed. Lying between them with his arms above his head, fingers flexing against their headboard, clenching and unclenching as she traces her hands across each tattoo she finds and Bob is wrapping a hand around the base of Mack’s cock, holding him right at the edge.)

“Kim.” Mack lets out between his teeth, sounding just as he did that night. Not so much as breathless as he is just caught between the wall and her husband’s body bracing him there. She doesn’t try to hide her smile, just greets him with a tilt of her head as she puts down the groceries on the kitchen counter. “Mack.”

His grin turns into another one of those groans that fill the room when Bob’s teeth finds that spot that has Mack pushing himself off of the walls and closer to Bob. Kim just smiles her approval as she puts away each item, patient in ways they aren’t.

And they can continue this in her kitchen, their pants pushed down over their hips, their hands grappling for more, but she makes for a good commanding officer for the both of them when she leads them into the bedroom instead. Where they are used to concrete beneath their backs, blood on their hands and dirt beneath their fingernails, there’s none here.

She likes that she can give them everything but that.

 

 XXX Kuro


End file.
